


yuri > yaoi BBBB)

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"yuri > yaoi"-tumblr user immrtransistor</p>
            </blockquote>





	yuri > yaoi BBBB)

Once lived 12 trolls  
they all died  
hit the dreambubbles they did!  
happy again

The cerulean  
the fuschia  
cheered on when kissing  
congratulated!

When the violet  
and the candy apple did  
cricket sounds immersed  
people would back off

When the jade  
and the rust did  
the olive squealed   
the teal held her thumbs up

The bronze  
and the purple  
hissed and made out  
rolled eyes would come out

The cerulean wrote down in her journal  
as sitting in the fushia's lap  
"Yuri over yaoi 2k14 BBBB)"  
Then to lean over for a kiss 


End file.
